Mixing Colors of Black and Blue
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Newcomers from almost every dimention in the galaxy are coming to Count Bleck for total world domination-if I can actually call it that. But what happens when these unsuspecting teens start to fall in love? Rated M for language, sexual themes, alcohol and stuff like that. R/R Please!


Mixing Colors of Black and Blue

Chapter 1: Anyone Order a Black Castle?

**A/N: Hello, folks! Welcome to McoBB! Lol, McCobb.**

**Anyways, just going over a few things…**

**As you can already tell, this is set in the SPM game, and this is kind of AU.**

**Warning: Some OOCness. Sorry if that bothers you.**

**Remember, Flame = bad. Good Criticism = good!**

**So, anyways…enjoy the show!**

**Ciao~**

**(There are going to be references galore in here, especially from my dA account. If you can guess even one of them, I'll give you a cyber cookie. And a hug.)**

**Shout out: Happy birthday, Dimmy-Mimifan1106! (She's my friend and she always pretends to be an author on here, so…)**

**Also: I'd like to say thanks to my sorta friend WickedInk. I wouldn't be here without you and all these weeks that you actually talk to me. Feels good talking to someone!**

**So go out and play, my beautiful reviewer-people!**

* * *

"So, Amilia, are we almost there?" Asked a teenage girl, dressed in blue and purple. She was checking her makeup for the 50th time.

"Just a moment, Francis! Bloody hell…" Snapped another teen girl, clad all in white, holding a map, furiously trying to decide whether to go right or left. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose in frustration.

"Well, gosh! What got stuck up your ass?" Francis shot, glaring at Amilia.

"I just CAN'T read this map! That's what!" Amilia shot back, her unusual purple eyes seeing Francis' soul.

"Well, okay, okay! Geez, I was just wondering…" Francis put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Stupid Francises and their stupid makeup…" Amilia grumbled, looking closer at the map.

…

A couple of minutes passed, and it seemed as if they were getting nowhere.

Francis was staring, horrified at…something, and Amilia was getting very irritated, very fast.

"Stupid bloody map! I hate you!" Amilia shouted.

Francis tapped her shoulder and pointed to the huge black thing.

"Uhh, Amilia?" She shakily whispered.

"What?!"

"I think we're here…did anyone order a huge black castle for dinner tonight?"

Finally, Amilia gave up and looked where Francis was pointing.

"Holy mother of god…is this really it?" Amilia's glasses fell off.

Francis took a wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket, the letters glowing with an eerie black-and-purple glow.

It said…

TO: Amilia and Francis

Hello, recruits!

First of all, you have been recruited to join Count Bleck if you hate your current dimension and you just want to get away from it all!

During your stay at CB, you will have every luxury you can name, as well as free access to a huge indoor swimming pool.

We look forward to seeing you,

Ms. Nastasia, secretary

"And I said this was a good idea…all because of a stupid swimming pool!" Amilia muttered, still staring up at the giant castle.

Francis picked up Amilia's glasses.

"Hey, ya still want these?" Francis jokingly gasped, putting them in her pocket.

"Yes, I do! Geez, Francis! Whattya, stupid? Oh wait…I think I already know the answer to that." Amilia snatched up the glasses, putting them on their rightful place.

"Hey, meanie!" Francis whined, putting a hand over her heart overdramatically.

Slowly, Amilia took a step forward.

"Well, I guess this IS it. Told ya I was good with maps!"

"Well, Amilia, old buddy! I guess you DID lead us here A-OK. Alright!"

Amilia practically glowed with pride as they quickly approached the giant black castle, purple fog swirling around it's exterior.

Francis suddenly got a chill down her spine.

"Uh, Amilia? Is this REALLY a good idea? Because I kinda miss being at home, watching television and eating some of my pocky!"

"Yes, it was a good idea! Remember?" Amilia pulled back her sleeve.

Rows upon rows of black and blue bruises littered her pale arm, and a single crescent-moon shaped cut was on her cheek.

"I guess, but…"

"Oh look! We're here already! Wow, time really went by, didn't it! Cheerio~"

Francis was suddenly seeing only a whiff of wind where Amilia once was, and she looked up to see Amilia running as fast as she could up to the front doors of the castle.

"Hey! No fair, you British bitch!" Francis growled, sending a sphere of energy toward Amilia's direction.

"Nope! It's totally fair, you meddling teenager! And I'm also half-Italian!" Amilia shot back, sticking her tougue out at her.

"Ugh! Just wait until I catch you, you sweet-toothed magazine stealer!" Francis yelled.

"It was PORN, my comrade! PORN! Luna would've KILLED you if she saw you reading that Icha Icha Paradise stuff!" Amilia yelled back, getting out a wand.

"It's my favorite! Besides, you read that Ouran Weekly shit! They have half-naked homos in there!"

"HEY! For your information, it's the newest edition of Ouran Hotties! And I happen to have a crush on Kyoya-sempai!"

Amilia sighed. "Oh, Kyoya…~"

"Alright, what's going on here? Amilia, what's this about Icha Icha Paradise? And Francis, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A 'BRITISH BITCH'?!"

Both teens stopped in their tracks.

"Uh…Luna! Wow, great to see ya. Hey, if you could JUST teleport inside using your…magic thingies, then everything's gonna be good and we can be on our way!" Amilia babbled, pushing her glasses up nervously.

Luna glared. "Alright, you both have a LOT of explaining to do! Starting NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! LOL, gotcha~**

**Anyways, how many did you spot?**

**I'll give you a hint:**

**There are 20 references in all.**

**Most come from anime and TV shows!**

**There's also a ME reference. A reference to me. Yeah. Pretty much.**

**Happy R/R'ing~**

**Bye~**


End file.
